Midsummer's Night
by Kiija
Summary: Teaser chapter. Read the rest at my website, and you can review cause I havent set up a review system on my website. Pan is 19. Her world doesn't have much to it except her dreams and training. Many odd pairings with this one! Psychological Thriller.


_AN: Hello, All. My first Major Dragonball Z story, i.e. one with more than one chapter. This one is a Doozy. It will be very erotic, very strange, and very psychological. There will be odd pairings! This is your first warning. This is rated NC-17 for a reason! If you cannot read this at your age, in your city, county, state, region, or country, please don't. This chapter is short but it had to end somewhere and this was perfect. The other chapters will be longer. Chapter 2 should be finished tonight. Whether I post it or not is up to you the readers. Have fun ^_^_

_Disclaimers: **Read these before the story! I do not want to have any petty reviews!**_

_ I will accept flames. BUT, you must give me a good reason as to why you are flaming me. You can say my style of writing sucks or that it was messed up that I put thrown instead of throne, but I will not have, "You are a bitch b/c this character is ALWAYS supposed to end up with this character." This is rather petty and shows a complete lack of any intelligence on your part. You will only make a fool of yourself, so don't give yourself carpal tunnel over it. _

_ Nor will I accept religious or moral controversies before the story is finished because this story is for entertainment only. As I said, it is a psychological piece and a lot of questionable things will happen in the story as a lot of psychological pieces do. I will accept these comments once the story is done, only._

_I do not own these characters. I was just too lazy to create my own characters for this story and these were the characters that fit. I am not making any profit whatsoever so there is no point in suing me._

_Now that you have read and (hopefully) understand the disclaimers you can continue onto the story. Please note that most of the readers of this story are adults and will act as such. I only put these disclaimers here for those of few of you that must have things your way or no way at all. Remember, you can always choose NOT to read it._

**Midsummer's Night**

Chapter 1

It was always the same... The kisses, intimate caresses, and searing heat of the moment and the earth-shattering reality pouring into her room with the morning's sun. She blinked her eyes open to the offending brightness and sighed, "Same shit, different day."

She sat up in her bed, swinging her legs over the side, stretching her toes and wiggling them awake. She brought her hand up her chest and neck to rid the goose pimples left by the sensual touches of her ghost lovers. 'Only in my dreams and midday fantasies...' she sighed mentally to herself.

"Ugh!" she groaned, flinging the night's sweat-drenched covers from her body, "...if these dreams get anymore involved..." she spouted in an agitated tone as she took to dressing herself for the day's training. She was dreading the night, they would come, her dreams, and there would be nothing she could do about relieving herself of them and their after effects. 

Bulma and Bra, at Vegeta's displeasure, planned to hold a bash tonight for no other reason than to get everyone, excluding her dragon-riding grandfather, together. Leaving was out of the question, both women that had planned the party would see it as a great disrespect if you left before a minimum of one night's stay. Pan wouldn't mind seeing everyone after four years and it wasn't that the Capsule Corp home wasn't big, it was the fact that every party she had ever attended there she ended up sleeping on top of someone. Everyone partied till they basically fell over, and that would mean no privacy for a certain frustrated Saiyan tonight, or maybe for the whole weekend.

She grumbled frustratingly as she made her way down to breakfast, ignoring the curious glances her father was giving her before he flew out the door to work mentioning something to her about her going back to school soon. She didn't care at the moment, all she wanted was her food and then to train, maybe releasing some of the energy she constantly had bottled up, until nightfall came. Besides, she was only 19 and still had time to decide her own fate.

"You ok honey?" Videl asked, side glancing her daughter, "Sounded like you had another rough night last night."

"Just nightmares, Mom. Nothing to get worried over," Pan replied nonchalantly, swallowing a plate of food and a glass of OJ like it was nothing.

"You still shouldn't be having nightmares, every night, at your age Pan-chan," Videl said, turning towards her daughter, arms crossed.

"And I shouldn't be called "Pan-CHAN", by everyone, at my age either," Pan teased, sticking her tongue out at Videl as she moved towards the door to begin her training for the day.

"Would you want to sit down for a minute and tell me about these dreams?" Videl coaxed, hoping her daughter would open up to her, and then hoping she wouldn't in the fears that it was something she truly didn't want to know about her daughter. Pan stopped halfway out the front door; hand still on the inner doorknob. She leaned back far enough to watch her mother sit with her coffee at the kitchen table, eyeing her sharply. 

"Mom, I don't think you truly want to know..."

A/N: As I am trying to support ff.net in their decision to remove NC-17 stories I am leaving this story off here. You can visit my website at www.freewebs.com/gisaku_no_dairi/ to read the rest of this story. Once I get more of it up that is… *scratches head*


End file.
